The Boy Across the Street
by DevonsGirl
Summary: Lindsey and Rodrick finally start to get to know each other! What shall happen? Find out for yourself! Rated T for language and suggestive theme...
1. The Boy Across the Street

**Hello! This is my first fanfic! Please read and review, more will be coming soon! Enjoy!**

She was staring out the window across the street, her blue eyes fixed upon the window she stared at regularly.

"Lindsey, honey, come down stairs and help me with the groceries!"

'Shit' she thought to herself. She ignored her mother's shouting and continued to look out the window. It was nearly 4:15. She knew he was scheduled to come home any minute now...

Just as she was about to leave the comfort of her bedroom, the neighbor's old beat-up van came roaring down the street. Her heart pounded through her chest with excitement. It was him, the boy next door (well, technically the boy across the street, but same thing.) The van stopped suddenly in front if a pale blue house. A tall, slender young man practically threw himself out of the automobile, almost tripping. It was Rodrick. She looked down and his trim but muscular body, noticing his distressed black jeans and his white T-shirt. On his feet were worn out Chuck Taylors, which by her observations, was his only pair of shoes. The usual drumsticks in his hands, he rushed inside.

As he disappeared from sight, Lindsey thought to herself. There was just something about Rodrick that made her in love him. She had only been acquainted with him a few times before, but she felt like she knew him.

"Lindsey, these groceries aren't going to unload themselves!" her mother nagged.

Sigh. "Coming, Mommy Dearest..." she said to herself, chuckling, recalling the childhood movie that scared her at a young age. Lindsey got up from the comfort of her bed and headed down the stairs, her long brown hair whimsically flowing behind her.

"What were you doing up there? You busy or something?" her mother asked excitedly, hoping it was something juicy or fun.

"Nope, nothing mom, just stuck in a fantasy." she replied, unloading the food from the brown bags.

"Care to tell me about it?"

"You wouldn't get it; it's just my imagination acting up again."

"Well, you certainly got my creativity!" she said as she warmly smiled. Lindsey couldn't help but grin, too. They had a good bond compared to the typical mother-daughter relationships you hear about.

She quickly finished the task, hoping to go back to her room and think about Rodrick for hours on end. Just as she headed up the stairs, she heard her mom. Again.

"Oh before you get comfortable up there, would you mind walking Charlie?"

"Ughh, I guess!" Then it hit her. If she walked her dog, she'd get to pass the Heffley's house. Lindsey quickly grabbed the dog's leash from its hook and went to search for her dog so she could get outside.

"Charlie! Come on, time for a walk!" she yelled. Charlie spent so much time with Lindsey; he could practically understand English by now.

She heard a few quiet patters on the floor above. Before she knew it, the fluffy white puppy was running down the staircase, anxious to run around as far as he could on his leash.

She snapped on his leash and hurried outside, excited to pass Rodrick's house.

As she approached the house across the street, gradually decreasing her pace, the change in speed causing the small dog to whimper. She glanced at Rodrick's window, taking note he was in his room. She could hear his Metallica blaring from his stereo. She recognized the song. She walked slower so she could listen. 'Hmm, Whiskey in the Jar? Good song. Damn he's adorable...' she thought as she sluggishly walked past. She continued on her walk, reaching the col-de-sac and headed back home.

Several minutes later, almost at house, she noticed someone on the front porch. Her heart stopped. 'God, please be Rodrick, please!' She kept on walking, not even looking to see if it was really him. As she was about to cross the street to her house, she heard someone approaching her, running, as to not miss her.

"Hey!" a deep, and not to mention sexy, but nervous voice cried out from behind her.

She turned around to see none other than the one and only Rodrick Heffley staring into her eyes.

"Umm, hey…" he repeated, still nervous.

"Hi, hi Rodrick," she replied, trying to keep her cool around the boy she had the hots for. "H-how are you?" he asked. She could see he was nervous. That made her think a bit; guys like Rodrick are supposed to be sly and confident.

"I'm doing fine, how are you?" She slapped herself on the inside, feeling dumb for saying something so predictable.

"Me? I'm good, I'm good." His voice slurred. Both youths could feel the awkwardness surround them like the hot, humid summer air. A silence between the two was just awkward. Too awkward…

He looked down at the small white dog, now lying in the grass. "Hi Charlie!" he cooed, sticking his hand out to pet the cute bundle of fluff.

'He remembers my dog's name?' she thought to herself, surprised. 'Wow, he's so…easy to talk to….'

Rodrick decided to break the air and do what he came to do. "So, uhh, Lindsey, what are you doing? Later? This weekend?" he asked, lifting up his plain white T-shirt to scratch his toned stomach. She melted.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" she blurted, almost too quickly. A grin spread across his face. "Good. You're going to hang out with me." Lindsey couldn't help but smiling wide too. "I'll call ya later."

"You have my number?"

"Of course I do, I have all my friends' phone numbers!" he said, lightly punching her shoulder in a playful boyish manner. She almost jumped in excitement from the touch.

'Oh. My. God. Rodrick freaking Heffley just called me his friend!' she thought to herself. "Yea, that'd be cool." she replied.

"Alright. See ya, Lindsey!" he said with a wink. He turned around and ran back to his house.

"Bye Rodrick!" she yelled, almost too excited. She faced her house and practically skipped home, her dog trailing behind her. She felt like she was on top of the world for the rest of the night.

**How is it? Love it, hate it? Please review, this is my first fanfic, and I would love some feedback! More to come soon!**


	2. Midnight Show

Chapter 2

Lindsey sat in her room, listening to music and eating a bag of sour gummy worms her mom had picked up for her at the store. From the corner of her eye, she saw a light turn on across the street. Immediately, she arose from her bed and sat down in the chair she had facing the window. She knew Rodrick was in his room

'Hmm, I wonder what he's doing. Meh, he's probably just listening to music, something like that.'

She went back to her bed and put her headphones back in. 'Uggh, nothing to listen to!' She turned on the shuffle and continued to eat her snack. She listened to the lyrics of "_Midnight Show_" by the Killers.

"_We were just in time,__  
><em>_Let me take a little more off your mind,__  
><em>_There's something in my head,__  
><em>_Somewhere in the back said,__  
><em>_We were just a good thing,__  
><em>_We were such a good thing.___

_Make it go away without a word__  
><em>_But promise me you'll stay!_

_Oh make it go away!__  
><em>_I drive faster, boy…."_

A few more songs passed. Still bored, she looked across the street into his window. She could see him, standing up. It looked like he was pacing back and forth. "What the fuck…?" she said, wondering what he was doing now. Something mischievous, obviously. He was always in some kind of trouble, at least that's what she saw. She continued to stare. A few minutes later, her phone rang. 'Ahh, I'll let it ring… wait, no!' She remembered Rodrick was supposed to call her. Lindsey ran to her phone, and sure enough, she saw

_Incoming call: _

_Rodrick_

She gasped at the sight of his name appearing on her phone. She grabbed it and hit "Answer Call".

"Hello?" she said, very nervous. "Hey Lindsey, its Rodrick" she heard on the other line.

"Oh, umm, hi Rodrick." 'Awkward. Awkward. Awkward. Why am I so fucking awkward?' she thought to herself.

"So, what are you doing?"

"Ya know, not much, nothing actually."

"Ok, cool, do you think you could come outside and talk?" he asked, cool and coy.

"Yes! Yes I can!" she practically screamed. 'Again with the awkwardness? God, what the hell is wrong with me?' she thought, criticizing herself.

While she was kicking herself, Rodrick laughed. "Ok, see ya in a minute!" he said, still laughing as he hung up.

Lindsey looked down and noticed she was still in her pajamas. She headed for her closet to find something to quickly throw on, as to not have him waiting. She found some cut-offs and a Led Zeppelin T-shirt. Even though it was the summertime, she grabbed a jacket to avoid getting the chills. Plus she liked the contrast between the grey T-shirt and the bright hue of the green sweatshirt. She ran a comb through her long hair and touched up her eyeliner. Some flip flops on her feet and ran down stairs. Lindsey waited for Rodrick. She wanted him outside first so she could calm her nerves because she was about to burst with excitement.

While Lindsey was getting ready, Rodrick looked at himself in the mirror that hung in the hallway to the front door. 'Aww man, I look like a slob. Girls like slobs, right? Oh well.'

It was only about 8:15, the summer sun just about to set. It was beautiful fire so far away, painting a picture of blazing reds, cheerful pinks, coy purples and cool blues in the sky.

A few moments later, Rodrick appeared from his front door. He was still wearing his white shirt and distressed black jeans. She loved the way they lazily hung from his hips with a silver studded belt.

As he walked towards the middle of the street, she came out of her house. She noticed him running his fingers through his hair, making an effort to fix it, but just messing it up more. His dark brown eyes showed how tired he was. It was probably from staying up late all summer playing video games or planning ways to torture his younger brother.

"Hi!" she said, quite cheery. Rodrick couldn't help from smiling. "What's up Flowers?" he replied, calling her by her last name. "Nothing, Heffley." she continued with him. Rodrick flashed her that devilish smile only he could do. She melted.

They finally met at normal "social distance". The two were quite for a moment. "Can you walk?" he asked, motioning they walk down the sidewalk. "Yea…I can."

Rodrick and Lindsey proceeded to walk down the sidewalk. As they walked slowly as slugs, they talked a hundred miles a minute, about movies, TV, music, basically everything.

"So you like Vision of Disorder?" he asked.

"Love them."

"I'm in a band, we sound like them. Well, we try…" he said with a laugh.

"Oh really?" she asked trying to act like she didn't stalk him. She knew Rodrick was in a band by his huge van with the band's name _Löded Diper_ sloppily written in black paint.

"Yea, you should hear us play sometimes. I'm the drummer!" he confidently shouted. Again, she knew that already. Lindsey kept asking him questions that required thought, just to hear him go on and on. She could listen to him talk for hours. His voice was like butter melting on toast.

Rodrick loved talking about his band, his friends Ward, Chris and Ben and of course pranking his younger brother Greg. "He writes in this stupid diary. Of course it's filled with his secrets and stuff. I'm pretty sure he could be gay. Well anyway, this one time I almost gave it to this girl he likes when we were visiting my grandpa. He stole it from me before I could give it to her, but he still had to run around the nursing home in his tighty-whities! I even got it on video. That's my favorite form of torment...besides the physical kind." Lindsey just laughed. She could see that Rodrick could hurt someone. He was about 6 feet tall and looked really strong.

They kept on walking until they reached the street between their houses. Rodrick suddenly stopped and became quiet for a moment, which surprised Lindsey.

"Uhh, so, on Saturday, we're hanging out, right?" he asked.

"Yea, what would you like to do?"

"You should come over to my house. Maybe watch a movie or something. Oh! I'll show you my drum set!" he said. There it was. His dark eyes lit up with excitement and he smiled, his big, soft lips so tempting to kiss.

"That's sounds cool. We should do that."

They stood there, in the middle of the street, staring into each other's eyes. It was just about midnight.

"Well I better get going, my parents probably think I'm getting raped or something." She said.

Rodrick laughed. "I love a girl with a sense of humor." he said. He took his hand out of his back pocket and stroked his hair gently. "I'll see ya Saturday!" he said with a smile.

Lindsey was absolutely speechless. She thought she was dreaming. Somehow she muttered "See ya Rodrick." He turned around and walked back to his house. He turned back to watch her walk away and noticed she was doing the same. "Bye Flowers!" he shouted with a wave.


End file.
